


Гарри

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, F/M, Fingering, Kink, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Missing Scene, Vaginal Sex, kink on hands, midi, кинк, кинк на руки, медицинский кинк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Неожиданно Сара Райдер обнаруживает у себя небольшую медицинскую проблему. И — еще более неожиданно — небольшой медицинский фетиш.Автор -pod_serym_nebom
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Гарри

— Сара!

— Привет, док. Как Скотт?

Сара кинула долгий взгляд на капсулу брата, уже зная, что ответит доктор Карлайл.

— Все так же. Если бы были новости, ты бы узнала первой.

— Ага.

Сара оглянулась. Медотсек центра пробуждения колонистов всегда был оживленным местом, но сейчас, казалось, суета вышла на новый уровень. В фоновом гуле негромких разговоров, коротких приказов и мерного гудения аппаратуры отчетливо слышалось напряжение.

— У вас что-то произошло?

Доктор хмыкнул и присел на край свободной кушетки.

— Ничего особенного. «Нексус» опять позарился на наш кусок энергии. Обычный скачок в сети.

Сара кивнула. Время от времени станция проводила крупные энергозатратные операции, и несчастному «Гипериону» приходилось туго.

— Надолго это?

— Пару часов будут небольшие скачки. Ничего критичного, но разморозку мы, конечно, приостановили. Не хотелось бы, чтобы еще кто-нибудь из колонистов застрял в межмирье, как твой брат. — Доктор пристально всмотрелся в Сару и проницательно заметил: — Тебя что-то беспокоит? Ты поэтому интересуешься?

— Э-э… — Сара на секунду запнулась. — Ну, да. Я хотела, чтоб вы глянули меня. Лекси уже все проверила, говорит, я в норме, но живот…

Она смущенно замолчала.

Доктор Карлайл, не говоря ни слова, повернулся к тумбочке и достал фонарик, портативный анализатор и еще какую-то коробочку явно медицинского назначения.

— Конечно, Сара, — оборачиваясь, ответил он. — Руку.

Он прижал анализатор к сгибу локтя, и она почувствовала укол.

— Так, анализ крови в норме. Открой рот и скажи «А-а-а», — доктор посветил фонариком в горло, многозначительно хмыкнул и, померив пульс, спросил: — Так что с твоим животом? Можешь начинать рассказывать.

Он осматривал ее, снимая десятки параметров, периодически обращаясь к своему инструментону и давая краткие указания.

— Ну, это не боль. Ничего такого, — начала Сара. — Скорее, бурление. Ну, понимаете…

Она отчетливо ощутила, как заалели щеки.

— И как часто? — Карлайл зашел ей за спину и там чем-то пикал.

— Перед спуском на планету. Знаю, это похоже на простое волнение, но, пока мы выходим на орбиту, все нормально! Это начинается при вхождении в атмосферу. Я подумала, это как-то связано с гравитацией…

— Угу.

Казалось, он ее совсем не слушал, погруженный в показания своего пикающего прибора, и Сара умолкла.

— Говори-говори. Когда это началось? — Доктор все еще тыкал в кнопки и сверялся с инструментоном, и Сара, на которую он даже не смотрел, нахмурилась.

— На Жилище-7.

Воцарилась тишина, во время которой Сара со злостью вспоминала их первую в Андромеде высадку на планету, а доктор, задумчиво прикусив губу, смотрел перед собой.

— А что говорит СЭМ?

Синтезированный голос сообщил:

— В целом, физические показатели в норме. Увеличено по сравнению с обычным состоянием выделение желчи и активизируется перистальтика толстого кишечника, — Сара снова покраснела. — Причина — выброс GIP из К-клеток. Причина выброса — неизвестна.

— Гип? — переспросила она.

— Глюкозозависимый инсулинотропный полипептид, — отмахнулся доктор. Почесав щеку, он с улыбкой спросил: — Не против, если я осмотрю тебя по старинке? Аппаратура все равно барахлит, к тому же во времена моей учебы в медуниверситете мой преподаватель по диагностике любил повторять, что ни одна бездушная железка не заменит прямого осмотра.

— По старинке? — Сара непонимающе моргнула.

Из тумбочки на свет показались синие нитриловые перчатки, и она неуверенно кивнула, наблюдая, как доктор натягивает их, по очереди поправляя на пальцах.

— Ложись на кушетку, задирай до груди куртку.

Ощущая под обнаженной спиной твердую прохладную поверхность медицинской лежанки, Сара, внимательно следя за приближающимся доктором, ожидала, что его касания в перчатках будут ощущаться столь же искусственными. Но когда на живот опустилась его ладонь, она не смогла сдержать резкого выдоха. Теплые, сухие и гладкие пальцы скользнули по коже вдоль нижних ребер, надавили с одного боку, с другого, обогнули пупок, ощупывая, надавливая, врезаясь в мягкую плоть под ними…

— Учащенное сердцебиение, — сообщил СЭМ. Сара сглотнула.

— Все нормально? — доктор обеспокоенно взглянул в ее лицо.

— Э, да, — чуть хрипло ответила Сара. — Меня так никогда не проверяли.

Он усмехнулся.

— Медицина потеряла значительную часть своего очарования с изобретением современных диагностов. Стало не так-то просто уговорить хорошеньких женщин дать себя пощупать. — Заметив, как его слова смутили Сару, он добавил: — Расслабься, Райдер. Это шутка.

И он вернулся к осмотру.

Сара закрыла глаза и попыталась последовать его совету. Она бездумно исполняла указания дока, когда он командовал напрячь живот, задержать дыхание, вдохнуть, выдохнуть, открыть рот, закрыть, и изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимание на налившуюся тяжесть внизу живота и на ставшие очень чувствительными соски. Доктор ощупывал ее живот, казалось, целую вечность, и все это время Сара тщательно контролировала дыхание, не позволяя себе сосредоточиться на необычных, будоражащих прикосновениях. Но когда его рука скользнула вдоль низкой линии штанов, ребром ладони вдавливаясь в тело, она не смогла сдержать короткий стон.

— Больно? — тут же среагировал доктор.

— Нет.

«Молчи, Сэм!»

— Хм, — доктор помолчал. — Сара, посмотри на меня.

Она с трудом подняла на него глаза. Он изучал ее пристальным взглядом, слегка склонив голову к плечу. Словно бы приняв какое-то решение, он сообщил:

— Думаю, пока ты можешь идти. Ничего подозрительного я не обнаружил. Пусть СЭМ подробно запишет твою телеметрию в следующий раз, а я поковыряюсь в литературе. Не припомню, чтобы встречал что-то похожее.

Сара торопливо встала, одергивая куртку и ощущая, как ткань белья липнет к промежности.

— Спасибо, док.

— Можно просто Гарри.

_«Привет, Сара._

_Кажется, я догадался, что произошло, когда я осматривал тебя. Я не стал сразу поднимать вопрос, решил, что тебе меньше всего захочется обсуждать твои неожиданные реакции. В общем, хотел сказать, ни о чем не переживай. Я врач, всякое повидал. Что тебе с твоим открытием делать, решишь сама, ты уже большая девочка, но меня не вздумай смущаться._

_Обязательно приходи после следующей высадки с данными от СЭМа. Думаю, я наткнулся на похожий случай в литературе. Нужно больше информации._

_Гарри»_

— Привет, док. Эээ… Гарри.

Доктор, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, по которому бежали с десяток кривых, изломанных, пунктирных линий и мигали с полсотни каких-то цифр, рассеянно махнул рукой и вновь сосредоточился на своем занятии.

Сара присела на кушетку, ожидая, когда он освободится, и украдкой покосилась на тумбочку, из которой в прошлый раз были извлечены медицинские перчатки. Сглотнув, она уставилась в тот же монитор, что и доктор, пытаясь угадать, что именно он показывает.

Через несколько томительно долгих мгновений, наполненных фоновыми звуками медотсека и тихим постукиванием ботинка о ножку стола, Сара погрузилась в себя, отключившись от окружающего мира. Поэтому когда доктор издал довольное «Ага!», она ощутимо вздрогнула.

Карлайл отдал пробегавшему медбрату несколько непонятных, переполненных медицинскими терминами распоряжений, из которых Сара смогла разобрать только слова «разморозка», «адреналин» и «вкатить», и обратил наконец внимание на нее.

— Проблемы? — не могла не уточнить она.

— Не совсем. Скорее, неожиданная медицинская головоломка, — доктор задумчиво почесал щетину на щеке. — Вообще, для отработанных процедур и вдоль и поперек изученных процессов у нас тут слишком много странных и непонятных мелочей. Списываю это на непривычную для человека магнитосферу Андромеды, но объяснение так себе, из разряда «цыганка нагадала».

Сара нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, кто такая цыганка.

— Твой случай, кстати, тоже из этих. Мое оптимистичное заявление о найденном похожем случае в литературе оказалось преждевременным. Ты принесла телеметрию?

Переправляя на инструментон доктора Карлайла данные о своем состоянии во время высадки, Сара в раздумье спросила:

— А как насчет других видов? У них нет таких проблем? Что это вообще за головоломки такие?

Доктор уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как по помещению прокатился сигнал тревоги, вынуждая медицинских работников напряженно подскакивать и, спешно оглядевшись, нестись в одном им понятном направлении.

— Код 61-цэт. Код 61-цэт, — безэмоциональный механический голос наполнил собой все пространство.

— Позже! — вместо ответа выкрикнул Карлайл и тоже унесся в сторону криоотсека.

Сара хотела бы помочь — она ткнулась туда, сюда, — но никому не нужны были ее статус и навыки или хотя бы просто руки. Все были заняты своим делом, у каждого, судя по сосредоточенному виду, был свой участок, за который он отвечал, и внештатная ситуация, в чем бы она ни заключалась, благополучно разрешалась по протоколу.

— СЭМ, что значит «Код 61-цэт»?

— Сбой в программе автоматического поддержания криостаза.

— Ого, — Сара присвистнула. — Это же ужасно.

— Третий раз с момента пристыковки к «Нексусу», Сара. — Голос СЭМа был как обычно ровным, но ей почудилось в нем легкое беспокойство.

— Ого, — повторила она. — Почему мне ничего не сказали?

— Предполагаю, это связано с тем, что проблема вне твоей компетенции как Первопроходца. Тут нужны системщики и техники, чтобы устранить причину, и медики, чтобы избежать последствий. Ни одним из них ты не являешься, и к тому же у тебя хватает собственных обязанностей.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — сарказм в собственном голосе ей показаться не мог. Решив, что в ближайшее время доктору будет все равно не до нее, Сара, кинув прощальный взгляд на ту самую тумбочку, прошла мимо капсулы Скотта, легко коснувшись ее ладонью, и покинула медотсек.

_«Привет, Сара._

_У меня неожиданный выходной, который я намерен провести в «Вихре». Буду рад, если составишь компанию. Заодно обсудим мои головоломки._

_Гарри»_

Несмотря на разгар дня по корабельному времени «Нексуса», в баре гремела музыка и толпился народ. Пробираясь между занятыми столиками к стойке, Сара крутила головой, впрочем, не особо надеясь, что сумеет в неверном бликующем свете что-то найти. Она уже почти добралась до цели, когда ее ухватили за руку.

— Сара, — пробилось сквозь грохот музыки, и ухо обожгло дыханием. — Рад тебя видеть. Присядешь за мой столик?

Доктор Карлайл, непривычно выглядящий в штатском костюме и гладко выбритый, сделал какой-то знак бармену и потянул ее сквозь толпу.

В кабинке, которую занимал доктор, было намного тише, даже можно было нормально разговаривать. А еще в ней сидела размалеванная блондинка в откровенном наряде.

— Знакомься, Мисти, это Сара Райдер, наш Первопроходец. Сара, это Мисти, моя добрая подруга.

Мисти неискренне улыбнулась, а Сара выдавила: «Приятно познакомиться», хотя никаких приятных эмоций не испытывала.

Они трое успели только расположиться за маленьким круглым столиком — с одной стороны нога Сары задевала колено доктора, но с другой — также касалась Мисти, как вошел официант с объемной бутылкой толстого стекла, в которой плескалась янтарная жидкость, и тремя стаканами.

— Как дела в криоотсеке? Тревога прошла без последствий? — Сара не придумала, о чем еще можно спросить.

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся доктор. — Мы уже наловчились справляться с подобными сбоями, хотя хотелось бы, конечно, уже устранить их причину, чтобы такого больше не повторялось.

— Гарри, дорогой, — грудным голосом промурлыкала Мисти, накрывая его ладонь своей. — Я думала, у тебя выходной и тебе не следует говорить о работе.

Доктор улыбнулся еще шире и, пожав ей коротко пальцы, высвободил свою руку, чтобы разлить напиток по бокалам.

— Мой помощник диагностировал у меня переутомление и отправил немного развеяться, — сообщил он Саре, пододвигая к ней стакан. — Он, похоже, даже не представляет, какие нагрузки способен переносить полевой врач. Но я решил, что чуток отвлечься мне все-таки не помешает.

Сара, испытывая смущение и неясную досаду, пригубила алкоголь, оказавшийся вовсе не крепким виски, как она ожидала, а каким-то сладковатым легко пьющимся ликером, и выдавила:

— Мне кажется, я помешала вам отдыхать, Гарри. Спасибо за угощение, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Она даже успела приподняться, но доктор удержал ее за руку.

— Не говори глупостей, Сара, я сам тебя позвал. — Он отпил из своего бокала и повернулся к блондинке. — Мисти, извини, что я тебя выставляю, но, несмотря на предписания моего помощника, мне надо кое-что обсудить с Первопроходцем. Увидимся позже, хорошо?

Блондинка обиженно поджала губы, взяв с доктора обещание, что они непременно встретятся, чмокнула его в щеку и выплыла из кабинки.

— Извините, не хотела портить вам свидание, — Сара все еще ощущала неловкость.

— Ты ничего не испортила, не забивай этим голову. Давай лучше о делах. — Он по-новой наполнил их бокалы, локтем отодвинув в сторону нетронутый бокал Мисти. — Я посмотрел твою телеметрию и не нашел ничего выбивающегося из обычной картины, кроме вот этого незначительного выброса GIP. Понимаешь, вообще ничего. Как будто ты не в полном обвесе с перегрузкой входишь в атмосферу, а спокойно лежишь дома на диване. Это очень странно.

Сара не нашла ничего лучше, как озадаченно спросить:

— СЭМ?

— Доктор прав. Я не обращал на это внимание раньше, поскольку твое состояние в обсуждаемые моменты всегда одинаково, — я полагал, что это индивидуальная норма. Но это действительно повод задуматься.

— Какой у тебя профиль, Сара?

Вопрос доктора был неожиданным, она не думала, что кто-то в курсе тонкостей ее взаимодействия с СЭМом. Похоже, поняв ее замешательство, Карлайл добавил:

— Я был в команде Алека, Сара. И я врач. Я в курсе многих вещей, а кое-что сам советовал Алеку. Он, конечно, был выдающимся человеком, но даже ему было не под силу стать специалистом во всех областях.

СЭМ молчал, и Саре пришлось отвечать самой.

— Адепт.

— Ага, биотика. Ну что ж, это может кое-что объяснять. Ты не могла бы на следующую высадку сменить профиль на несвязанный с биотикой? Понимаю, это усложнит твою работу, но я бы хотел разобраться хотя бы в этом вопросе.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю, как вы просите, Гарри.

Пожалуй, наступил подходящий момент попрощаться — они все обсудили и обо всем договорились, — но ее колена все еще касалось колено доктора Карлайла, в бокале перед ней стоял вкусный напиток, уже растекшийся по телу приятной расслабленностью, и уходить совершенно не хотелось. Честно говоря, Сара шла на эту встречу, преисполненная смутных надежд и неясных намерений пообщаться с доком поближе, но присутствие этой непонятной Мисти разрушило все ее полуоформленные планы. И теперь она пребывала в растерянности: с одной стороны, вряд ли ему будет интересно ее внимание, особенно если в его вкусе такие, как Мисти. С другой — уходить все равно не хотелось.

Сделав еще пару глотков, она решилась.

— Вы хорошо знали отца, Гарри? — кажется, она сумела найти нейтральную тему.

В глазах доктора Карлайла, пристально наблюдавшего за ее тяжкими раздумьями, заплясали смешинки.

— Да, неплохо. Думаю, ты очень похожа на него характером. Он не умел сдаваться и, если не получалось добиться желаемого с первого раза, тут же начинал искать обходной путь.

Сара, которая не ожидала, что ее так легко прочтут, смутилась и уткнулась взглядом в стол. Надо было что-то ответить, но она не могла придумать что.

Доктор придвинулся к ней, и теперь их ноги не просто слегка соприкасались — его бедро плотно прижималось к ее, и она не была уверена, что он сделал это ненамеренно.

— Сара, мне лестен твой интерес, правда. Он тешит мое эго. Но, как честный человек, я не могу не обратить твое внимание на нашу разницу в возрасте и на то, что я был другом твоего отца. Все это выглядит не лучшим образом, сама понимаешь. Вдобавок ко всему я врач, а ты — отчасти мой пациент, отчасти — родственник моего пациента. Не буду врать, что всегда строго следовал врачебной этике. Но я слишком стар, чтобы переживать о своей репутации, а вот тебе — нашей надежде, нашему Первопроходцу — необходимо подумать, нужны ли тебе дополнительные сложности.

Сара подняла на него глаза, собираясь ответить, но он жестом остановил ее.

— Не торопись.

— Мне не нужны нравоучения, — она нахмурилась.

— Даже не думал. Я не в том положении, чтобы отговаривать тебя.

Он снова отодвинулся и покрутил стакан на столе.

— Я не понимаю, Гарри.

— Давай для начала разберемся с твоей проблемой. Заодно ты немного проветришь голову и определишься, чего ты действительно хочешь.

— А если я уже определилась? И не хочу ждать? — Сара кинула короткий взгляд на третий стакан.

Доктор, перехватив этот взгляд, уверил ее:

— Тебе не нужно переживать о конкуренции, Сара. Просто не пори горячку и как следует оцени обстановку. Как учат в Альянсе, помнишь?

— Вы так говорите, будто у нас война, — буркнула она.

Доктор рассмеялся.

— Давай уже на «ты», ладно?

_«Гарри, привет!_

_Пересылаю телеметрию. Зайти лично нет возможности, извини. Скотту привет._

_Райдер»_

«Буря» мчалась сквозь пространство, словно играла наперегонки со смертью. Отчасти так и было — от действий экипажа зависели десятки тысяч жизней. Стоит немного замедлиться, расслабиться, задержаться в пути, и слабый, пока еще нестабильный ручеек ресурсов и информации — надежды! — прервется, ставя на паузу чьи-то жизни. Порой Саре казалось, что если она остановится, замрет вся Инициатива. Впадет в анабиоз, ожидая от нее новой порции питательного раствора — тщательно ею приготовленного и даже пережеванного.

Вздохнув, она повернулась на другой бок.

Обычно ответственность только раззадоривала ее, мотивировала бежать дальше, стрелять точнее, говорить убедительнее. Ей казалось, что у нее хорошо получается. Люди на «Нексусе» каждый визит встречали ее благодарностями и словами поддержки. Ну, большая часть. В ответ она с радостью делилась с ними оптимизмом и верой в будущее.

Но сегодня, во время очередного перелета к Айе, силы и воодушевление покинули ее, и она решила провести все свободное время в каюте. В конце концов, ничего же не случится, если она разок не проинспектирует все сверху донизу. Честно говоря, эти прогулки по палубам, сование носа в каждую щель и бесконечные разговоры с членами экипажа дарили ей немалое наслаждение. Она до сих пор испытывала детский, почти неприличный восторг от мысли о том, какой прекрасный корабль ей достался. Но только не сегодня.

Поддавшись меланхолии, она пялилась в потолок и предавалась бесплодным мыслям о превратностях судьбы. Вспоминала маму, отца, Скотта. Мысль о брате против воли вызвала в сознании образ доктора Карлайла, и Сару в одно мгновение бросило в жар. На нее разом нахлынули, словно она вновь переживала их, ощущения его прикосновений в перчатках, когда она пришла к нему первый раз, горячего дыхания у самого уха, когда он встретил ее в «Вихре», и на ладони, когда он поцеловал ей руку на прощание, тепло его прижатого к ней бедра, когда он убеждал ее как следует подумать. Ощущений было так много, они были столь реальны, что Саре начало казаться, что она задыхается. Зажмурившись, она сосредоточилась на одном — самом важном, изменившем все. Вспомнила, как уверенно и четко по голой коже живота двигались затянутые в нитрил пальцы Гарри — теплые, гладкие, твердые. Сглотнув, она осознала, что между ног ощутимо пульсирует. Не раздумывая, Сара прижала руку к промежности прямо сквозь штаны, слегка надавила раз, другой — и ухнула в ярчайший оргазм, яростной волной прокатившийся по всему телу.

Расслабленно растекшись по кровати, она снова пялилась в потолок, но уже совершенно в другом настроении. Будучи примерной девочкой, она целую минуту думала о том, какие последствия могут настигнуть ее, если окажется, что кому-то есть дело до ее личной жизни. Придя к выводу, что ни одно из них даже близко не тянет на вескую причину отказаться от желанного мужчины, она сыто улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Сейчас она немного вздремнет, а затем отправится в очередной обход корабля — мало ли, что еще интересного произошло, пока она «отдыхала».

_«Привет, Гарри._

_Прости, что так долго не выходила на связь, сам понимаешь. Но через 10 часов мы прибываем на «Нексус», время запланированной стоянки двое суток. Если сможешь, приходи на прикол, покажу тебе «Бурю». Если нет — заскочу в криоотсек перед отлетом. Не терпится выяснить, что ты накопал. Правда._

_Райдер»_

Сара встретила доктора Карлайла на рампе. Его официальный вид — форма Инициативы, стопка планшетов на сгибе локтя, уверенный шаг знающего куда направляется занятого человека — плохо сочетался с широкой улыбкой, появившейся на его лице, когда он ее увидел.

— Производит впечатление даже на расстоянии, — вместо приветствия произнес он, только смотрел при этом совсем не на корабль. От его пристального взгляда Сару охватило волнение. Она слегка смущенно улыбнулась и повела рукой, приглашая его подняться.

— Внутри еще лучше, вот увидишь, — и почувствовала, как загорелись щеки от получившейся двусмысленности.

Она устроила ему полную экскурсию, с удовольствием рассказывая о корабле, словно он был ее собственным детищем, выпестованным бессонными ночами. Доктор Карлайл с живым интересом слушал, задавал весьма уместные, выдающие немалый опыт корабельной жизни вопросы и обменивался шуточками с немногими не сошедшими на берег членами экипажа. Свою стопку планшетов, оказавшихся блоками данных, он сгрузил в медблоке, сопроводив их бумажной запиской для отсутствующей Лекси. Сара не удержалась и сунула в нее нос, постаравшись, чтобы доктор ничего не заметил. Разглядела только фразы «полная подшивка» и «хватит на следующую сотню лет, даже жалею, что не успею обсудить с тобой впечатления».

— Да, этот корабль — это нечто, — поделился он впечатлением, когда экскурсия подошла к концу, и они направились в капитанскую каюту. — Я даже начал немного жалеть, что так скоро отказался от места в команде Первопроходца.

— Ты можешь вернуться, — быстро выпалила Сара и мысленно извинилась перед Лекси, чей профессионализм она имела возможность оценить в полной мере.

Доктор, искоса глянув на нее, улыбнулся и ничего не сказал. Зато капитанская каюта его явно впечатлила: оглядев обстановку, он хмыкнул и буркнул:

— Ну и роскошь. Не то что на военных кораблях.

Кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону большущей кровати, словно опасаясь, что там могли остаться компрометирующие ее следы, Сара провела его в рабочую зону и пригласила за стол. К ее тщательно задавленной досаде, доктор сел на мягкий диванчик не рядом, а напротив, словно бы сразу обозначая, что встреча пройдет исключительно в деловом ключе. Между ними стоял низкий столик, заваленный блоками данных, недособранными моделями кораблей. Нашлась даже грязная кружка. Мысленно укорив себя, Сара с извиняющейся улыбкой сдвинула хлам на одну сторону и развернула голоэкран. Доктор подключился к локальной сети и скинул со своего инструментона файлы, пересел поближе к экрану и к Саре, но все же не настолько близко, как ей бы хотелось, и развернул два графика.

— Ты сама не почувствовала разницы при смене профиля? — спросил он.

Сара неопределенно пожала плечами:

— Честно говоря, мне было не до этого. Мы же от кеттов удирали. Я знала, что СЭМ запишет, поэтому не забивала голову. Мне кажется, это уже неважно стало — я, наверное, привыкла и перестала обращать внимание.

— Ну, тогда смотри. Вот эта кривая — твой уровень GIP при биотическом профиле. — Доктор ткнул пальцем в верхний график. Затем указал на нижний: — А это — при небиотическом. Кстати, какой именно был профиль?

— Солдат.

Задумчиво покачав головой, доктор продолжил:

— В общем, смотри. — Парой движений он совместил графики в одной сетке координат, наложив их один на другой, и стал объяснять: — Вот тут начинается момент посадки. До него картина в обоих случаях одинаковая. Затем при биотическом профиле скачкообразно начинает расти адреналин, но ЧСС при этом остается стабильным. — На экране замерцала еще одна линия. — И это странно. Зато плавно растет уровень GIP — и вот мы имеем то, что имеем. Точных данных у меня нет, но давным-давно, лет пятнадцать, точнее уже шестьсот сорок девять лет назад мне попадалась статья об исследовании влияния биотических имплантов третьего поколения на гормональный фон. Деталей уже не припомню, но в выводах было, что хотя влияние это незначительное и на качестве жизни имплантированных не сказывается, но оно есть и вполне наглядное, причем наблюдалось у всех участников исследования.

Сара слушала доктора куда менее внимательно, чем он ее во время экскурсии. Ее знания в биологии человека были довольно общими, и, хотя по началу она пыталась вникнуть, но быстро сдалась. Если будет что-то особо важное, СЭМ потом растолкует. Вместо этого она завороженно наблюдала за его выразительной мимикой и затянутыми в рабочие перчатки руками. Особенно взгляд приковывали четкие движения пальцев — точные, экономные. Смутные образы того, как эти пальцы прикасаются к ней, бередили воображение.

— Так что у меня есть все основания полагать, что все дело в нулевом элементе, содержащемся в импланте. А вот в чем причина такой реакции, я сказать не могу. Возможно, в скверне.

Кое-как собравшись с мыслями и отогнав волнующие видения, Сара хриплым голосом спросила:

— То есть сделать все равно ничего нельзя?

— Данных слишком мало для вывода, но я подозреваю, что ты не просто привыкла к своим ощущениями, но и объективно снизилась их интенсивность. Полагаю, твой организм, как и организмы всех наших биотиков, постепенно подстроится под особенности Андромеды. Кора тебе ничего похожего не сообщала?

Сара отрицательно покачала головой, но в памяти всплыло, что она видела ее пару раз выходящей из медблока. Может, это ничего не значило, а может, у Коры было что обсудить с Лекси.

— Во всяком случае, моя гипотеза объясняет почти все те непонятные штуки, о которых я говорил. Наше руководство еще не завалило тебя требованиями найти побольше залежей НЭ?

— М-м, нет. Думаешь, скоро завалят?

— Учитывая, что большая часть наших технологий основана на эффекте массы, боюсь, наши запасы НЭ тают со бешеной скоростью. А кроме обнаружения залежей нужно еще наладить добычу и переработку, что тоже требует времени. Одним словом, нас по-прежнему ждут веселые времена.

Доктор Карлайл хмыкнул и, свернув графики на экране, откинулся на спинку. Пару мгновений он смотрел на Сару, чуть склонив голову к плечу, а потом, слегка улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Итак, этот вопрос можно считать закрытым. Перейдем к следующему?

Сара сама не поняла, как оказалась рядом с доктором: только что она сидела на своем месте в метре от него — а в следующий момент разве что не виснет на нем. Ее колено вновь прижалось к его, а руки вцепились в ладонь Гарри.

— Я не передумала.

Она не знала, что еще можно сказать. Зато она точно знала, чего не стоит говорить. «Я готова кончить от одной только мысли о твоих пальцах во мне». Сара хотела, чтобы Гарри остался и… в общем, его скоропалительное бегство совершенно не входило в ее планы.

— В таком случае, — он потянул на себя руку, за которую она держалась, привлекая ее ближе, — не согласится ли наш очаровательный Первопроходец сходить на свидание с одним немолодым, но еще довольно бодрым доктором?

Сара откашлялась, но горло все равно было словно сжато спазмом. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть.

«Сара, твой сердечный ритм зашкаливает. Все в порядке?»

«Не сейчас, СЭМ,» — с досадой отмахнулась она. Единственное, о чем она могла думать в данный момент, это о губах Гарри. О том, как близко они, и как она хочет наконец прикоснуться к ним своими.

Но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать ее, Гарри сжал в пальцах ее ладони и поднес к лицу.

— Надеюсь, ты простишь мне мою старомодность, Сара, — произнес он, обжигая кожу на костяшках своим дыханием. — Не люблю, знаешь ли, торопиться.

И, не отрывая своих глаз от ее, все-таки слегка мазнул губами по тыльной стороне правой ладони.

Сара еще сильнее стиснула его руку в своих.

— Ладно. Тогда сходим на свидание в следующий мой прилет на «Нексус», да?

— Да.

— В «Вихрь»?

— Пожалуй, там слишком людно. Предлагаю квартиру — твою или мою.

— А как же «не торопиться»? — нервно хмыкнула Сара.

— Думаешь, стоит еще отложить? — Гарри вновь поцеловал ее руку, на этот раз не торопясь отнимать ее.

Сара отрицательно помотала головой, не сводя с него глаз. Связных мыслей — не говоря уже о словах — просто не было. Все, на что уходили ее силы, это не наброситься на Гарри прямо сейчас. От владевшего ею напряжения ей казалось, что она дрожит, как натянутая струна.

К ее то ли облегчению, то ли глубочайшему разочарованию, тренькнул сигнал входящего сообщения, на который она, правда, не отреагировала, продолжая пожирать Гарри глазами.

— Сара, рекомендую прочесть сообщение, — вмешался СЭМ. — Это с мостика. Экипаж полностью на борту и готов к отбытию. До запланированного времени взлета двенадцать минут и сорок восемь секунд.

— Мне пора.

Гарри поднялся, потянул Сару, вынуждая тоже встать, и привлек к себе.

— Я буду очень ждать твоего возвращения, Сара.

В ответ она поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его — слегка коснулась губами и тут же отстранилась, боясь, что не совладает с собой. Гарри улыбнулся и, не выпуская ее руки, пошел к выходу. У двери каюты они еще раз поцеловались и, возможно, не ограничились бы этим, но СЭМ вновь дал о себе знать.

— Десять минут.

Гарри хмыкнул и отстранился.

— Проводи меня до выхода, пожалуйста, а то боюсь, что заплутаю и не успею за отведенное время покинуть корабль. Мои замороженные пациенты без меня никак не справятся.

Сара, ощущая внутри бушующее пламя, выпустила наконец его руку и открыла дверь. Провожая Гарри к рампе и здороваясь с прибывшими членами экипажа, она думала, что, наверняка, все уже догадались о том, что между ними происходит. И щеки горели с новой силой.

_«Я на «Нексусе». Буду ждать тебя в полночь у себя. Координаты квартиры прилагаю.»_

Стук в дверь — ожидаемый, даже долгожданный — вверг Сару в легкий ступор. Она метнулась ко входу, резко остановилась, оглядывая себя, обстановку, снова шагнула в сторону, снова остановилась, заставляя себя глубоко вздохнуть, и наконец открыла.

— Привет, Гарри.

— Отлично выглядишь, Сара.

На пороге стоял доктор Карлайл, слова которого заставили ее неловко одернуть слишком короткое, как ей теперь казалось, платье. Он снова был в гражданском, но с излюбленной щетиной на щеках. От него шел приятный терпкий аромат одеколона, а в руках он держал небольшой букетик невзрачных, каких-то чахлых цветов и коробку конфет.

— Мое личное правило, — вместо приветствия сообщил он: — На первом свидании цветы обязательны. Правда, добыть их на «Нексусе» оказалось даже сложнее, чем на Тучанке.

Сара с округлившимися глазами приняла букетик и, проводя доктора вглубь квартиры, не удержалась от вопроса:

— У тебя было свидание на Тучанке? С кроганкой?

Доктор засмеялся.

— Нет, я не настолько экстремал, Сара. Это была азари из местной медицинской миссии. Мы тогда прибыли на совместные с турианцами учения. Кроганы радостно лупили наши объединенные отряды и в хвост и в гриву. После тех учений Альянс разработал новую военную доктрину, которую, правда, не приняли, и новые тактические схемы, а я впервые обнял вечность.

— Тебе понравилось?

— О да. Совершенно необычный опыт.

— Ты долго был с той азари?

Сара понимала, что это не ее дело, но не могла сдержать любопытства.

— Не очень, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я был молод и не искал обязательств, а она собиралась переходить в стадию матроны и предложила мне обзавестись ребенком. Как ты можешь догадаться, после этого наши отношения сошли на нет.

Не зная, что на это ответить, Сара достала из холодильника припасенную бутылку вина.

— Выпьешь?

— Не откажусь от бокала.

Подав Гарри один бокал, другой она взяла себе и уселась на диван, приглашая его расположиться рядом.

— Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, — опускаясь гораздо ближе, чем она рассчитывала, спросил Гарри: — То расскажи о своих необычных отношениях.

Он облокотился о спинку всего в футе от нее, и Сара почувствовала, что ей становится жарко.

— Мне нечем похвастаться, — выдавила она. — Я встречалась только с людьми. С мужчинами. С двумя, если быть точной.

Зачем-то признавшись в своем невеликом опыте, она почувствовала, как краснеет.

— И наверняка ни один из них не был старым военным врачом со специфическим чувством юмора. Дай угадаю — оба были бравыми солдатами, самоуверенными и пышущими тестостероном?

Сара против воли рассмеялась, чувствуя, как отступает смущение.

— Вообще-то только один из них. Второй был ученым — увлеченной натурой, который я даже не знаю как умудрялся замечать меня между строк своих лингвистических баз.

— О, уверен, это было ужасно интересно — пробудить интерес у подобного парня.

Сара снова поразилась, как легко он разобрался в ее мотивах.

— Это всегда вызов, да, Сара? Всегда препятствие, которое нужно взять?

Гарри казался спокойным, и только взгляд выдавал, как ей показалось, внутреннее напряжение. Только она не до конца понимала, чем оно вызвано. Может, он боялся, что получив желаемое, Сара и с ним быстро распрощается? Но ведь он не знал, что у нее было с теми парнями, хоть и мог догадываться.

— Не совсем. Не с тобой.

— А что со мной?

Она спрятала взгляд, глотая вино и не ощущая его вкуса.

— Я не знаю.

Она думала, он рассердится или опечалится. Или еще как-то нехорошо отреагирует, но вместо этого Гарри наклонился к ней очень близко — так, что она могла ощущать его дыхание на своих губах, — и спросил:

— Но ты хочешь выяснить?

Словно завороженная, она кивнула. И снова ошиблась, когда решила, что сейчас он поцелует ее. Гарри отстранился, встал с дивана и поставил бокал на журнальный столик. Не отрывая от нее взгляда, он запустил руку в карман и вынул то, чего Сара совсем не ожидала. Она почувствовала дрожь в коленях и головокружение. Если бы она уже не сидела, то наверняка у нее бы подкосились ноги.

— Раздевайся, Сара, — мягко, но непреклонно велел Гарри. Именно так он разговаривал с пациентами. На руки он уже натягивал синие нитриловые перчатки.

С трудом сглотнув, Сара поднялась и растерянно замерла, но, поймав его требовательный взгляд, нерешительно потянула подол платья вверх. За платьем последовало белье.

Гарри подошёл со спины, дотронулся до лопаток, проследил почти невесомым касанием линию позвоночника, а затем положил руку, сухую, тёплую, затянутую в нитрил, ей на шею и слегка сжал.

— Сара, — низким, словно бы вибрирующим голосом спросил он. — Все хорошо?

«Так больно? А так?» — слышалось в его вопросе.

«Не больно», — хотелось сказать ей.

— Да, — вместо этого ответила она. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

— Как скажешь.

С шеи рука скользнула к плечу, огладила, замерла на локте. На второй локоть тоже опустилась ладонь, пальцы слегка пощекотали чувствительную кожу сгиба, и Сара спиной ощутила, как Гарри приблизился вплотную. Тонкие волоски на границе роста волос трепетали от его частого дыхания, а от затылка вниз сбегали толпы будоражащих мурашек. Ее окутал терпкий аромат его парфюма, и она с упоением глубоко вдохнула этот запах.

Руки в перчатках проследовали по предплечьям, охватили на миг запястья — и потянули вверх, вынуждая Сару широко развести собственные руки. Затем пальцы Гарри по-прежнему нежно, но уже ощутимее двинулись в обратном направлении, теперь по внутренней стороне рук, там, где кожа тоньше и нежнее. В подмышках они замерли на секунду, а затем одним плавным движением скользнули вперед и вниз, накрывая ее грудь ладонями.

Сара охнула. Она ждала, что Гарри станет ласкать ее, приподнимет, сожмет соски, оттянет, даже подалась навстречу его рукам, чтобы плотнее притиснуться, ощутить еще больше восхитительной твердости, тепла и гладкости его рук.

Но вместо ласк его движения снова приобрели медицинскую скупость — он не ласкал, а обследовал.

— Стой спокойно, Сара. — Голос был севший, хриплый, но интонации — о, интонации были те самые. — Не опускай руки.

Сара закусила губу. Но когда его руки, вдоволь нащупав грудь, скользнули вниз на живот, она не смогла удержать стон и, даже не осознавая этого, откинулась назад, вжимаясь спиной в грудь Гарри, запрокидывая голову ему на плечо.

Он перехватил ее одной рукой под грудью, придавливая ее локти к бокам, притискивая к себе еще сильнее, а второй продолжил мять живот.

— Не двигайся. Смотри, что я делаю.

Сара, как завороженная, опустила взгляд и больше не смогла уже отвести его. Гарри проделывал то же, что и тогда в криоотсеке. Его движения — профессиональные, скупые, но такие чувственные, на ее взгляд, — вызывали у нее голодное, тянущее чувство где-то под ложечкой. Она сглотнула, но вместо облегчения почувствовала, как из-под его ладони по телу словно расползаются тягучие огненный жгуты, скручивающие ее тело в спазме жесточайшего вожделения. Ей хотелось, чтобы его рука наконец оказалась у нее между ног, чтобы его затянутые в нитрил пальцы вошли в нее и...

Вместо этого Гарри продолжал свои методичные движения вокруг пупка, вдоль боков, под ребрами, по выступающим косточкам таза, дразняще близко подбираясь к нужному ей месту, но так ни разу и не коснулся ее там.

— Сара, — совсем уж севшим голосом вздохнул он ей в ухо. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Тебя! — только и смогла выдохнуть она.

— Подробнее, Сара, подробнее. Я должен знать точно, чтобы суметь помочь тебе наилучшим образом. — Его пальцы как раз ощупывали одно из самых чувствительных и отзывчивых мест на ее теле — прямо под ребрами, и ей стоило неимоверного труда даже просто понять, чего он хочет. Ответ же потребовал поистине титанических усилий.

— Хочу твои пальцы в себе. Чтобы ты также трогал меня там. Хочу кончить в твоих руках.

— Хорошо.

Одно это слово, сказанное ровным тоном, толкнуло Сару на грань оргазма. Не задумываясь, к чему это может привести, она всем телом откинулась на Гарри, но к счастью, он устоял. Прижимаясь к нему, потираясь всем телом, она только досадовала, что их все еще разделяет его одежда. Неимоверно хотелось ощутить его кожу своей.

Гарри же, не разжимая объятий, потянул ее за собой к дивану. Он опустился на сиденье, а между своих широко разведенных ног усадил Сару, заставив откинуться спиной ему на грудь — поясницей она почувствовала его твердый и горячий даже через одежду член. Ткнув им обоим под головы подушку, Гарри вновь обхватил ее руками, повел ладонями от самой шеи, по груди, по животу. На бедрах его ладони замерли на миг, а затем надавили, призывая раздвинуть колени. Сара с наслаждением послушалась. Скользнув пальцами обеих рук по внутренней стороне бедер, Гарри аккуратно огладил промежность, затем провел между половых губ, после чего поднял одну руку на уровень глаз и растер в пальцах смазку.

— Очень хорошо, Сара, — шепнул Гарри ей на ухо, и она вспыхнула, смутившись от этой странной похвалы гораздо больше, чем от своей откровенно позы.

Пальцы Гарри вновь опустились ей между ног и принялись изучать. Лобок, кожа бедер, кожа вокруг вульвы, половые губы, клитор... Сара выгнулась и застонала.

— О боже, Гарри!

— Терпи, Сара, это только начало. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты продолжала смотреть.

Она посмотрела вниз. Деликатные прикосновения сменились легкими нажатиями, и пальцы начали весь путь заново. Лобок, кожа бедер, кожа вокруг вульвы, половые губы, клитор...

— Тшшш, тише, тише, — зашептал Гарри ей в ухо, когда ее снова словно бы подбросило на нем — так остры были его касания. — Держись за меня.

Он положил ее руки себе на бедра, и Сара немедленно сжала их, наверняка до синяков, но Гарри не обратил на это никакого внимания. Его собственные руки устремились к ее промежности.

— Думаю, пора перейти к более интенсивному воздействию, — сообщил он, и Сара почувствовала его прикосновение к влагалищу. Повернув кисть, он плавным, уверенным движением ввел в нее два пальца, и Сара захлебнулась в ощущениях. Не дав ей привыкнуть, Гарри задвигал рукой, пальцами другой раздвинул, поглаживая, половые губы, и все, что оставалось Саре, это биться в его объятиях, словно в агонии, в попытках получить еще больше так необходимых ей прикосновений.

Гарри удерживал ее предплечьями, в то время как его пальцы творили нечто невообразимое. Сара видела методичные движения затянутых в синий нитрил кистей, но понять, где именно и как он до нее дотрагивается, она уже не могла — удовольствие заглянуло ее с головой, каждое его движение отзывалось во всем теле, и Сара тонула в слившемся в одну неразличимую волну наслаждении.

Но когда его пальцы легли на клитор и, слегка надавливая, совершили круговое движение, она это почувствовала. До настоящего момента ей казалось, что невозможно испытывать большее удовольствие, чем она уже испытывает, но, видимо, она ошибалась. Одно это прикосновение толкнул ее куда-то за границы вменяемого восприятия реальности, мир словно развалился на куски: в одном, самом большом, были бурлящие и плещущие, сталкивающиеся, как шторма в атмосфере Юпитера, волны удовольствия, в другом — она чувствовала спиной бешеный грохот чужого сердца, в третьем — собственные полузадушенные, какие-то жалкие всхлипы. На еще одном — затянутые в синий нитрил руки, творящие волшебство у нее между ног. Куски реальности кружили и дробились по краям, не позволяя собрать себя в единую картину, пока наконец не взорвались ворохом конфетти.

Сару трясло. Волна за волной ее накрывали оргазмические спазмы, в голове была совершенная пустота, в теле — легкость, чем-то напоминающая ощущение невесомости. Она почувствовала, как Гарри обнял ее, слегка покачивая и прижимая к себе, и поцеловал в висок, после чего она провалилась в сон.

Испытывая приятную ломоту во всем теле, Сара открыла глаза. Она по-прежнему почти лежала на Гарри, а он ее обнимал, и его руки все еще были в перчатках. Внизу живота сладко потянуло. Сглотнув и прокашлявшись, Сара пробормотала:

— Прости, кажется, я вырубилась. Долго мы тут так?..

Она пошевелилась, отлипая влажной кожей от его одежды. Гарри разомкнул руки, выпуская ее, и ответил:

— Не больше десяти минут. Не волнуйся, я разбудил бы тебя, если бы твой сон затянулся. Долго лежать в такой позе вредно для здоровья. Особенно для моего.

Сара ощутила, как щеки заливает жаром, и подскочила, слегка покачнувшись на нетвердых ногах. В глазах Гарри стояли смешинки, хотя на лбу и висках выступила испарина, а грудь до сих пор тяжело вздымалась. Он нарочито медленно, словно демонстративно стянул перчатки одну за другой и отбросил их на пол.

— Я бы не отказался от еще одного глотка вина, если ты не против, — сказал он.

Механически кивнув, Сара оглянулась. Сознание все еще оставалось спутанным и заторможенным, поэтому она несколько секунд таращилась на стол, прежде чем сообразила взять бокал, в котором еще плескалось немного вина, и подать его Гарри. Рука чуть подрагивала, но все же не настолько, чтобы пролить напиток. Передав бокал, Сара взяла свой и одним глотком прикончила содержимое. В голове немного прояснилось.

Неуверенно глянув на Гарри, она подошла к дивану, не до конца понимая, куда ей лучше сесть. То ли от того, что Гарри был до сих пор одет, то ли из-за его невозмутимости, то ли еще по какой причине, но Сара до сих пор испытывала скованность, несмотря на все произошедшее.

Гарри как всегда все понял лучше нее. Он протянул ей пустой бокал и, пока она возвращала его на столик, снял свой гражданский пиджак, больше похожий на китель. С улыбкой поманив Сару к себе на колени, он накинул его ей на плечи. Сара почувствовала тепло мужского тела, которое пиджак еще хранил, и уже немного выветрившийся, но зато смешавшийся с собственным запахом Гарри аромат его парфюма. Обняв ее за плечи и притянув к себе, Гарри еще раз поцеловал ее в висок и сказал:

— Не надо смущаться. Все хорошо.

Сара повернула голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Он ответил ей спокойным, серьезным взглядом.

— Мне никогда не было так хорошо, — призналась она.

Из уголков его глаз тут же разбежались морщинки.

— Кажется, я допустил серьезный стратегический просчет, — засмеялся он. — Не могу обещать, что выдержу собственноручно, — на этом слове он хмыкнул, — заданную планку. Не говоря уже о качественном приросте.

Против воли, Сара рассмеялась. Шутливо ткнув его кулаком в грудь, она растянулась на нем, прижавшись щекой к распаренной коже в вороте его футболки. Они немного помолчали, сидя в обнимку, потом Сара коснулась его колючей щеки, погладила, потянувшись, чмокнула в подбородок и спросила:

— Теперь моя очередь? — Ее рука скользнула вниз, и она с удовольствием ощутила твердый бугор в его штанах. Но Гарри перехватил ее руку и сжал своей. Вторую руку, которой он обнимал ее за плечи, он запустил под пиджак, погладил ее поясницу, заставляя выгнуться.

— Надеюсь, ты не сильно разочаруешься, если я скажу, что все, о чем я сейчас мечтаю, это повалить тебя на пол — потому что, боюсь, до кровати я не дотерплю, а этот диван ужасно узкий,— подмять под себя и взять, торопливо и жадно, словно подросток.

Сара засмеялась:

— Ну... Тогда «добро пожаловать»?..

Через мгновение она и в самом деле оказалась лежащей на полу, а Гарри, которого она обнимала за шею, нависал над ней. Сара думала, что он поступит именно так, как сказал, но он в очередной раз обманул ее ожидания. Вместо грубого и торопливого проникновения, он склонился к ней и впервые за этот день поцеловал ее в губы — нежно и обстоятельно. Он никуда не торопился, будто не сам только что заявлял о своем нетерпении.

Сара плавилась в этой нежности, голова снова начинала кружиться, а между ног — пульсировать возбуждение. Она окончательно перестала понимать, чего ждать от Гарри. Однако когда она, не отдавая себе отчета, подалась бедрами ему навстречу, он, отстранившись, шумно выдохнул. Сунул руку между их телами, вжикнула молния, и Сара наконец почувствовала, как его член прижался ко входу. Она шире развела ноги, словно бы приглашая его войти, слегка качнулась к нему. Гарри склонился к ней в новом поцелуе, проникая в рот языком и одновременно с этим медленно вводя в нее член. Сара застонала ему в рот.

Но все-таки Гарри был не железный. После первых нескольких аккуратных движений он резко увеличил темп и силу, с которой входил в нее. Сара, которая поначалу обвила его поясницу ногами, вынуждена была отпустить его, чтобы не мешать.

Все кончилось очень быстро. Гарри, так и не проронив ни звука, кроме шума тяжелого дыхания, несколько раз вжался в нее с особой силой, стискивая одной рукой бедро, дернулся и замер, слегка вздрагивая.

Сара чуть сжала объятия, и он уткнулся ей в шею, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием. Через несколько мгновений он, легко поцеловав ее, перевалился на бок, на спину и вытянулся рядом. Его лицо и шея блестели от пота, а немного обмякший, но все еще напряженный член — от ее смазки.

— Прости, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Стоило бы спросить, как ты относишься к сперме внутри себя, но, кажется, я в очередной раз переоценил себя и свою способность к самоконтролю.

— Все нормально, — Сара повернулась на бок и подперла голову ладонью. — Только теперь ты не боишься стать папочкой?

— Я же тебя размораживал. Твой противозачаточный имплант в норме.

Сара почувствовала, что краснеет, а Гарри развел руками и с извиняющимися интонациями произнес:

— С докторами всегда так — они знаю о тебе кучу не самых приличных или приятных вещей. — Он взял ее свободную руку и прижал к губам. — С другой стороны, любой человек, с которым находишься в отношениях достаточно долго, приобретает багаж таких знаний.

Сара слабо улыбнулась и отняла руку.

— Давай все-таки переберемся на кровать, — сказала она, отводя взгляд.

— Сначала — душ. — Гарри поднялся, разминая шею и плечи, стянул через голову влажную футболку, обнажая крепкий подтянутый торс с узкой полоской волос, спускающихся от груди к животу и дальше вниз. Правое плечо, заползая на грудь, расчерчивала геометричная татуировка. Он раздевался, а Сара кусала губы и хмурилась. Потом скользнула в ванную.

Когда она вышла, ее место занял Гарри, а Сара обнаружила, что бутылка вина и бокалы переместились на прикроватную тумбочку. Там же обнаружились какие-то бутербродики из ее холодильника, фрукты и конфеты, которые принес Гарри. Кровать была расстелена и манила уютным одеялом. Сара не стала бороться с искушением.

Гарри вошел в комнату с одним полотенцем на бедрах, и она смогла разглядеть его получше. Раньше она не особо задумывалась о том, каков он под одеждой, но то, что ей виделось, ей более чем нравилось. Его тело было сильным и тренированным, со смуглой кожей, украшенное сложной, вызывающей любопытство татуировкой и парой шрамов. Гарри всегда говорил о себе как о докторе, но все же он был еще и военным.

Вместо того, чтобы подойти и лечь рядом, он замер недалеко от входа и поймал ее взгляд.

— Говори сразу, Сара.

— О чем ты?

— Я заметил, что тебя что-то сильно обеспокоило. Не будем откладывать, ладно?

Сара закрыла глаза и застонала.

— Мне кажется, я для тебя как открытая книга. Если я скажу, что это глупость и не стоит внимания, ты мне поверишь?

— Нет, — Сара распахнула глаза и уставилась на Гарри. Он улыбался. — Но не стану настаивать на разговоре. Скажешь, когда будешь готова.

— Это и правда глупость.

Она откинула одеяло и похлопала рядом с собой, и Гарри наконец приблизился. Он запихал в рот целый бутербродик, запил его вином и, откинув полотенце на пол, забрался в постель.

— Ну-ну. То-то тебя перекорежило.

— Просто ты сказал, что многое обо мне знаешь, — не выдержала Сара. — А я о тебе — почти ничего!

Гарри откинулся на подушку и заложил руки за голову, отчего мышцы на руках проступили четче.

— Да? И что ты хочешь знать?

Сара в нетерпении уселась на постели по-турецки и выпалила:

— Кто такая эта твоя Мисти?

К ее удивлению, он не засмеялся и не отшутился. Не отпустил ернического комментария о ее ревнивости и неуверенности в себе. Вместо этого он просто ответил:

— Мисти — это подруга моего брата. Не смотри, что она так выглядит, она очень толковый инженер, сейчас в команде восстановления «Нексуса». И — предупреждая твой вопрос — мой брат погиб из-за несчастного случая где-то за год до отбытия Инициативы, и она все еще переживает.

Сара молчала. Ей было стыдно, хотя ничего особо страшного она не сделала.

— Хотя, — продолжил Гарри, — вынужден признаться, что однажды я с ней переспал, когда они с братом в очередной раз разбежались.

Сара зажмурилась.

— Сколько вообще у тебя было женщин?

— Ты на самом деле хочешь это знать?

Она замерла, прислушиваясь к себе. Нет, не хотела. Какая разница?  
— М-м, может, как-нибудь потом.

Гарри улыбнулся и, обхватив за бедра, притянул к себе.

— «Потом» — прекрасное слово. Намекает на то, что это самое потом у нас будет.

Укладывая голову у него на плече, Сара думала, что ей эта мысль тоже ужасно нравится.


End file.
